contagious illnesses and synchronized breathing
by believeindreams-believeinyou
Summary: Jade arrives at the RV, ready to burn the place down.. until she discovers that Beck is sick. How will this end? Read to find out.  Jade/Beck drabble. Jade's a little OOC - I don't believe she's heartless.


Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, any characters or plot lines from it. This idea and the story are, however, mine.

* * *

><p>Jade didn't hesitate in kicking the lock from Beck's RV door after school - he hadn't been there, and the day had been unbearable without him. She was angry and Beck was going to bare the bunt of it.<p>

"Beckett-

Her screech was cut off when he backed away, holding a hand out.

"Don't come any closer."

"Why not?" she demanded, taking a step forward, "What, do you hate me so much you're ditching school?"

He coughed, and Jade winced at how chesty it sounded.

"I'm sick."

Her expression immediately softened.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I've been asleep pretty much the entire day. I only woke up a few minutes ago and I figured you'd be on your way over here anyway."

"Okay. C'mon, get back in bed."

Beck was shocked at her soft tone, but followed her orders and let her help him back in bed.

"Have you eaten?"

He shook his head.

She walked over to the mini fridge (she'd bought it for him on their last anniversary) and pulled the jug of water out. Beck watched, bewildered, as she poured him a glass of water (something she'd never done before) and handed it to him.

"You need to keep your fluids up." She explained.

He took the glass and gulped, but she pulled his hand away before he could do it again.

"Sip, Beck. You're probably dehydrated, so you have to take it slow. Sip."

Her hand left his, and he brought the glass to his mouth and sipped.

He swore he saw Jade smile.

"Good." She said.

She took the glass when he'd had enough and put it on the little shelf above the bed.

"I'm gonna go get some stuff from the store, okay?"

"Do you want me to come?"

Jade had never been to the store alone, and Beck knew that.

"No, I'll be fine. You stay here and get some rest."

He lay back down in the bed and Jade pulled the covers over him.

"Rest." She commanded, but in a lighter tone than he was used to, "I love you."

She pressed a kiss to his forehead and before he knew it, she was gone.

* * *

><p>Beck was asleep again when Jade came back with a bag full of various cold remedies including medication, specially brewed tea and a thermos full of chicken soup (she'd made it herself at home - which was why she took so long). She tried to be as quiet as possible, but the rustling of the paper bag woke him up.<p>

He yawned and stretched.

"Jade?"

"It's me. How do you feel?"

"Like a crumpled-up shirt. I overslept."

"You hungry?"

He nodded vigorously.

She poured the chicken soup into a bowl, grabbed a spoon, and handed it to him.

"Where'd you get this from?"

"Nowhere." she shrugged it off nonchalantly.

"Oh, so it's magic soup?" he asked sarcastically.

_What, were their roles reversed today?_

"Feisty." she noted, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I have a headache."

"Just eat your soup."

He took a spoonful as a test, and then dug in.

"This is good!" he exclaimed between mouthfuls.

Jade grinned.

"I'm glad."

He stopped, looked up at her, and smirked.

"You made this, didn't you?"

"I'm not saying I didn't."

"Aw, babe…"

"Shut up."

"Jadey cares!"

"Shut up before I drown you in that soup, Beck!"

He chuckled and finished the bowl off.

She took the bowl back and handed him the tea.

"Did you make this too?"

"No, I got it from the coffee place. They asked why you weren't with me when I went to get mine, I told them you were sick… apparently they love you over there. It's supposed to make you feel better."

"I think we're single-handedly keeping that shop open, babe. Of course they love me."

He sipped at the tea, which faintly tasted of cinnamon and vanilla.

She handed him two little funny-coloured pills, and he took them without questioning.

Without warning, Jade climbed into the bed beside him and snuggled up close.

"You're gonna get sick." Beck protested, squirming.

"I don't care." She mumbled.

He put the cup of tea on the shelf above the bed and wrapped both his arms around Jade.

"So how was _your_ day?" he asked.

She let out an elongated sigh.

"I don't want to talk about it."

He stayed silent for a few moments, and the only sound in the RV was that of their synchronised breathing (they'd been together _that_ long).

"Sikowitz's lesson was bizarre, again." She admitted quietly, as if someone would kill her for breaking the silence, "He tried to teach us about playing characters outside of our comfort zone. He made us pretend to be each other. Cat was Rex, Rex was Cat, Andre was Robbie, Robbie was Andre, Tori was me and I was Tori. It was horrible."

"I bet you killed it, though."

"Of course I did. I played her better than she plays herself."

He smiled - that was his Jade.

"Math was boring too. I spent the whole lesson cutting my text book up. The teacher wasn't too happy about that." She smirked, remembering the look she'd been given, "Oh, and we have a pop-quiz next week that you're helping me study for."

"Okay."

"I got to show everyone up in vocal class, just like you said. They're all amateurs."

"Did you go with the song we wrote?"

"I couldn't think of a better one."

"I'm so proud of you, babe."

"I know."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- I apologize for the awkward ending, but I just couldn't think of anywhere else to go with that. It was so drabble-y and Jade was so OOC. I apologize for that too. **_

_**But I don't apologize for eating all your cookies and drinking all your milk. They were there, I was hungry, and hey, you deserved it for not reviewing. Wait, you **_**are_ going to review? Looks like I owe you cookies.._**


End file.
